


You, Me and Tequila

by bluelilyrose



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting himself into the pool house, Ryan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed dressed in one of his wife-beaters. "What the hell," he muttered under his breath as he turned to lock the door and lower the blinds. It was only when he came closer that he spied the tequila bottle which was propped up beside her. "Taylor?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime during late Season 4 and has been written especially for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "tequila" and "comfort".

Letting himself into the pool house, Ryan stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed dressed in one of his wife-beaters. "What the hell," he muttered under his breath as he turned to lock the door and lower the blinds. It was only when he came closer that he spied the tequila bottle which was propped up beside her. "Taylor?"

Hearing his voice, Taylor looked up at him, her vision blurry thanks to a combination of the alcohol she'd already consumed and her tears. "H-hey," she replied shakily, swiping at the tear she felt rolling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Ryan immediately asked as he came closer and took a seat on the bed facing her.

"I hate her!" she vehemently stated.

He didn't need to ask who she was referring to. There was only one person who had the power to upset Taylor like this. "What's Veronica done this time?"

The auburn haired young woman shook her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it," she said, uncapping the bottle and taking a swig from it; yelping as the fiery liquid burned a path down her throat.

He internally debated whether to take the bottle from her but decided against it, knowing from experience that sometimes you just needed to drown your sorrows. "Are you sure? Maybe talking would help," he suggested. "And if you don't want to talk to me I could call Summer or even Kirsten."

"I don't want to talk," she repeated. "I just... I want to forget."

Seeing her like this broke his heart and, in that moment, he felt like strangling Veronica Townsend for whatever she'd said this time that had devastated her daughter. He knew all about dysfunctional families and how much damage people could inflict on their children but at least his own parents had had the excuse of alcohol and gambling addictions whereas it seemed Veronica was just a nasty fucking bitch who got off on treating her only child like crap.

"Help me forget, Ryan," Taylor pleaded, tossing the bottle aside and climbing into his lap; her arms twining around his neck as she pressed her mouth to his and kissed him hard.

Ryan knew this probably wasn't the best idea and he tried his best to pull back but she wasn't having any of it. Her hold on him tightened and as soon as he'd parted his lips to tell her they should stop, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and curled it around his own. As well as tequila, he could also taste the tang of lemon and salt and as much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop the images of her doing body shots off of him running through his mind.

"I want you," she whispered, her lips trailing down his throat, his late-in-the-day stubble tickling her skin, until they arrived at the base of his neck.

"Taylor..." he moaned, his hands tightly gripping her hips and pulling her even closer when, he knew, he should really be pushing her away. Even though they were already sleeping together, the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of her when she was in such a vulnerable state. "We... we shouldn't... not when you're upset."

Drawing back from him so she could look into his face, Taylor raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, her lips curving up into a little half-smile. "I'm not upset... not anymore," she told him before adding, "I'm horny."

Ryan smiled back at her. "I think you might also be drunk."

Brushing her hand through his short blonde hair, she shook her head. "I'm not drunk! I'll admit, I've had a little bit to drink tonight but c'mon, you've seen me drunk and I'm not anywhere near as bad as I was that night."

"True," he agreed, remembering the night in question only too well.

Leaning into him, Taylor sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, grazing it with the blunt edge of her teeth before releasing it with a pop. "Don't you want to?" she pouted, nuzzling her nose against his while she waited for him to respond.

His breath caught in his throat when he noticed how dark her hazel eyes had become and he found himself nodding. "Yeah." Threading his fingers through her long hair, he sealed his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply, his tongue tangling wetly with hers.

As the kiss grew in intensity, Taylor slid her hands beneath his black T-shirt and began pulling it upwards. They only broke apart in order for him to pull it over his head and before the kiss resumed, he stripped the wife-beater off of her and threw it aside. Laying her on his bed, Ryan crawled on top of her, practically growling at the feel of her almost naked body against his half-clothed one. He was too impatient to remove the pale blue silk panties she wore so, instead, he pulled hard on the delicate fabric and instantly heard the loud tear as the fabric ripped in half.

Taylor gasped at his actions, flashing him a sexy smile, as she raised her hips and helped him to completely remove her underwear. Her hands roamed all over his toned chest and down his stomach until they landed on his belt which she speedily unbuckled. As soon as his pants were unzipped, she dipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped them around his hardened length, sliding them up and down at a leisurely pace.

"Taylor... I-I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that."

Smirking at him, she said, "Well, we don't want that now, do we?" Using a combination of her hands and feet, she pushed his pants and boxers down past his hips, moaning contentedly when she felt his bare cock brush against her lower stomach. Palming the underside of his erection, she swiped her thumb over the head, collecting the precum that had gathered there and, keeping her eyes fixed on his, she brought the digit up to her mouth and sucked it.

"Fuck!"

Laughing softly, she replied, "Okay," as she wriggled beneath him and taking him in hand once more, she teased herself with the tip, running it along the seam of her pussy before placing him at her entrance. Cupping his cheek with her free hand, she whispered, "Please."

Covering her mouth with his, Ryan entered her in one deep thrust; pausing briefly so they could both savour the sensation of being so intimately joined. His forearms were framing her face and one of her hands was curled around his left one, her fingernails digging into his skin and leaving half-crescent moons behind.

Pressing her heels into his firm buttocks, she urged him to start moving which he immediately did. He set a languorous pace and she bit her lip to keep from screaming at the delicious sparks of electricity that were coursing through her entire body as he slowly slid in and out of her, grinding the base of his cock against her clit on every down-stroke. The fact he was still half-dressed while she was completely nude was adding to the magic and making her feel even more turned on than she was already.

Taylor felt a familiar stirring low in her belly and she knew it wasn't going to take much more to send her sky-rocketing. Lifting her head off of the pillow, she cupped the back of Ryan's neck and drew him towards her. They kissed hungrily as their bodies rocked together, bringing them closer and closer to the end.

She screamed into his mouth when her orgasm suddenly struck, causing her back to arch up off the bed and her toes to curl. Aware that Ryan wasn't far behind, she began rhythmically clenching and releasing her pelvic muscles around him, giggling at the stream of expletives that fell from his wickedly talented mouth as she did so, and a few seconds later he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder as he spilt himself inside of her.

Tracing idle patterns and shapes onto his back with her pointer finger, she sighed happily as he nuzzled her neck. "Mmm."

"Are you okay?" he asked a short while later when his ability to speak had returned. Pushing himself up onto his forearms, he looked down into her beautiful face.

"I'm fine," she promised, giving him a warm, tender smile. "Thank you for not pushing me to talk... you know, before."

Ryan nodded. "You're welcome. You know you can always talk to me though, right? About anything."

Raising herself up on her elbows, she kissed him softly. "I know. I promise I'll tell you what happened tomorrow."

"You don't have t—"

"I want to," Taylor interrupted. "For now though, let's just enjoy the rest of tonight." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down, giggling when he suddenly rolled them over so she was now on top. "Oh, goody! I love being in charge," she said, clapping her hands gleefully.

Rolling his eyes playfully, he quipped, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Shush, you! Okay, these have got to go," she stated, gesturing to his pants which were bunched around his thighs before adding, "but first things first."

Ryan laid back on his bed and watched as Taylor began unlacing his boots, which he hadn't gotten around to taking off, and he smiled at how much better she seemed than when he'd first arrived home. He knew that deep down she was still hurting by whatever vicious thing Veronica had said or done to her this time and that she probably would for a while yet, but he was grateful that she'd turned to him for comfort as well as seeking it at the bottom of a bottle of tequila.

_Fin_


End file.
